


Love potion number 9

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Love potion number 9</p><p>Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh!</p><p>Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Chars/Pairs: Gwendal / Gunter<br/>
Genres: General/smut<br/>
Warnings: none<br/>
Word Count: 640</p>
<br/>
            </blockquote>





	Love potion number 9

  


Gwendal was on his way to the kitchen, to get a mid night snack, when he noticed pink smoke drifting lazily about the hallway.  He knocked on the door and Gunter opened it, releasing a billowing cloud of pink and fumes when he did.

“Are you brewing another fortune telling potion?” Gwendal asked, knowing Gunter would only brew something like that if there were some question that was bothering his mind. The last time he had been worried about the maou, not that he didn’t worry about the kid most of the time anyway. Gwendal didn’t like the thought that there could be something troubling the other demon that much without him knowing about it.

“Oh, no, I am, but only to see what I did wrong before, I never have been able to brew this potion so that it works properly.”'

True, the last time he made it the fumes off of the brew itself had led to a relaxing evening of Gunter and Gwendal just hanging out together, even sharing a few laughs, and maybe some interesting dreams later that night.  It had smelled different, pungent and harsh. This time it had a nicer, almost incense-like quality.

“It smells different this time, did you add something?” Gwendal couldn’t help but ask, walking up to the bubbling cauldron for a better whiff.

“Yes, I did. I couldn’t get any flowering dragontongue, so I used a hybrid closely related to it that Celi-sama grows on the grounds. I think she named it shy Gwendal.”

“One of Mother’s plants? It smells nice, if nothing else it will make a fine air freshener,” Gwendal commented, thinking how the castle should always smell like this. It smelled like Gunter and flowers and something else he couldn’t quite identify. He hadn’t realized how nice Gunter smelled until then. He stepped a bit closer, very close, causing Gunter to start and look up at him. He could see something in those light violet eyes, and without conscious effort he found his mouth connected to Gunter’s, feeling his warm breath puff against his cheek, and tasting the unique flavor of his tongue. His head was spinning and he couldn’t seem to control himself.

He felt Gunter’s hands running all over his body and let out a huff of air as the older demon pulled him firmly against him with an insistent tug. Every point of contact between them buzzed with warmth and pleasurable sensations, even more so when Gunter thrust his hips forward, rubbing his clothed erection against Gwendal’s own hardening cock.

 Everything was good, damn good, but warm, too warm and the coat had to go, then it was hot. Soon both men were undressed. Gwendal pinned Gunter to the floor and everything took on a hazy, fuzzy feel with flashes of skin and pleasure, and broken memories of sensual touch, taste and smell, leading to total phenomenal moments of white hot bliss.

The next morning was an embarrassing scene, which he was sure scarred the kitchen staff for life. Gwendal and Gunter had a few awkward moments trying to explain themselves, before Gunter simply wrapped his coat around himself and stated that he was going to his room. He asked Gwendal if he would be joining him. Gwendal shrugged, and grabbed his clothes, using his coat for modesty as well, and followed. He was grateful that he didn’t need to explain himself further at the moment, and a little intrigued about what would take place  in Gunter’s room once they were alone.

Sangria smiled brightly, checking to make sure no one else was coming before pulling the chalk board of doom from its hidden compartment behind the kitchen counter, as Lasagna and Doria closed in to check and see if anyone had actually put Gunter, Gwendal, and April 7 down for the big win.

  


  



End file.
